El mejor maestro del mundo
by Gekkou Taiyou
Summary: Un dia especial en una guarderia con el mejor maestro del mundo, poniendo a los personajes de los animes que mas me gustan como protagonistas (Naruto, Bleach,Fairy Tail y One Piece y ...el anime que segun yo es el top del top hehe quien es el maestro de todos ellos?. Estare haciendo una serie de pequeños one shots con estos niños adorables.
1. Halloween

**El mejor maestro del mundo**

-Yo Sensei! Yo Sensei! – Saltaba un niño enérgico de cabellos rubios que siempre quería ser el primero. Su compañera de equipo solo enrojecía al pensar que serían los primeros en hablar.

-No yo! – Decía un niño de cabello negro, igualmente desbordante de energía estirando su manita lo más que podía para que el sensei lo escogiera a él, se emocionaba demasiado rápido. Su compañera también estaba emocionada, había trabajado mucho en el mapa que traía en las manos, pero ella controlaba más su agitación.

-Sensei! Yo! – Siguió con una hermosa sonrisa otro nene de cabellos rosas. El pequeño siempre participaba muy bien a todas las actividades, pero era un poquito tímido por lo que no era tan efusivo como sus otros dos compañeros, pero en cuanto se sentía cómodo, también podía ser un huracán. Su compañera sonreía lista para pasar adelante, era una niña rubia muy bien portada y bien educada.

-Veo que todos están muy impacientes de presentar sus trajes de Halloween…y tu no quieres decir de que vienes disfrazado? – Pregunto el Sensei a un chico de cabello naranja, pero solo recibió una mueca de su parte.

-Si Sensei! Si queremos! – Grito su compañera de equipo emocionadísima, sus ojitos brillaban al solo pensar que serían los primeros, sostenía en sus manos a su peluche que había llevado para la ocasión. De todas las niñas era la que más problema le daba, un verdadero ciclón.

-Bueno…- dijo el Sensei poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza del chico de cabello rosa y la nena rubia- empezaremos con ustedes – El rubio y el azabache hicieron un puchero por no ser los primeros.

-Tienen que aprender a ser pacientes –comento el sensei hacia ellos.

Los dos indicados se pararon del círculo para que los demás pudieran ver sus trajes.

-Nosotros nos disfrazamos de magos! Yo soy un cazador de dragones que come fuego! – dijo aspirando aire con su boca (según el tragando fuego).

\- Y yo soy una maga celestial y tengo unas llaves y puedo llamar a quien yo quiera en las estrellas – digo la rubia bien portada con su lindo vestido celeste.

-Tú y tus tonterías…si perdemos será tu culpa! – Una venita resalto en la frente de la rubia – Pero aun así, tenemos el mejor traje! – dijo convencido y los dos sonrieron y se pusieron dándose las espaldas sonriendo con un pose de ganadores.

Todos aplaudieron emocionados.

-Muy bien! Natsu y Lucy fue muy original! Los felicito, trabajan muy bien juntos…bien siéntense, siguen ustedes… – dijo el sensei señalando a los siguientes.

El rubio se paró, jalando a la pequeña de cabellos azules.

-Nosotros nos disfrazamos de Ninjas! Yo soy el más fuerte de todos los ninjas que existen en todo el mundo!

-Suuugoiii! – dijo el chico de cabello negro con los ojos saltones y brillosos de la emoción. Todo lo que era ser el más fuerte del mundo lo impresionaba.

-Y-yo…t-también soy ninja…pero no creo que sea tan fuerte como Naruto-kun…-dijo su compañera con timidez

-Claro que lo eres Hinata-chan! Y si no, yo te protegeré! – dijo el rubio cruzando sus brazos y sonriendo de oreja a oreja con un pose de verdadero héroe.

-HAI! – digo la nena sonriendo más segura de ella misma.

Todos aplaudieron. El sensei los felicito sonriente, Naruto era capaz de inspirar hasta a su más tímida compañera.

-Al fin nuestro turno! – Grito el azabache parándose como huracán seguido de su compañera que atesoraba su mapa.

-Nosotros nos disfracemos de piratas! Yo seré el rey de los piratas! Y tendré la tripulación más fuerte y navegaremos muuuuy lejos! No es cierto Nami!? – decía con grandes gestos por la emoción

-SI! Y yo soy la que se encarga de navegar el barco! – Decía la chiquilla de cabello naranja sonriente – miren! hice un mapa de todo los caminos que vamos a recorrer! – decía muy orgullosa de su trabajo.

-WOW! Te has esforzado mucho en el! Muy bien a los dos, Luffy no dudo que serias un excelente pirata! – El chiquillo sonreía feliz por el comentario del sensei - Bueno, solo queda un equipo…- dijo el sensei, la chica de cabello negro se paró jalando al pobre pelinaranja que no estaba nada contento de su traje. La niña lo había obligado a disfrazarse con un kimono negro.

-Nosotros somos shinigamis! Yo también hice un dibujo!-dijo emocionada

-No! no lo enseñes! – grito molesto el pelinaranja – Es horrible, solo harás que se rían de nosotros!- La chica molesta saco su dibujo, ella encontraba su dibujo hermoso, no dejaría que ese tonto la hiciera sentir mal.

-Aquí dibuje a las almas – dijo enseñando un dibujo con conejitos, de un lado uno blanco lleno de corazoncitos y del otro uno negro con rayos y mal encarado – Nosotros somos los shinigamis y hacemos que las almas se vayan al cielo! Cuando las mandamos al cielo se vuelven buenas, pero si no se van al cielo se vuelen malos!

-jajaja – reían todos por las explicaciones de su compañera y el dibujo.

-Te dije que se iban a reír de nosotros! BAKA! – Los dos se miraban a los ojos echando chispas, esos dos a pesar de siempre estar discutiendo hacían buen equipo porque al final siempre terminaban encontrado un punto medio.

\- Tenemos espadas! – dijo Ichigo sacando una enorme espada y Rukia hizo lo mismo.

-WOOOOW! – gritaron todos emocionados

-Muy bien chicos! Me han dejado sin habla con todos sus trajes, son geniales! Bueno, fórmense por favor que iremos a presumir nuestros trajes al salón de al lado.

Los nenes estaban todos locos por sus disfraces, ellos realmente estaban dentro de su personaje y se imaginaban todo tipo de historias, aventuras y peleas, ignoraron la orden del sensei.

-Sensei y ustedes de que se disfrazó? – pregunto la más tímida de todos, la única que había hecho caso a la primera orden dada.

-Yo de peleador! – digo con voz alta y enérgica llamando la atención de todos ellos – Soy un guerrero! El más fuerte del universo!

Los ojos de Naruto, Luffy, Natsu e Ichigo brillaban al escuchar más fuerte del universo. El maestro rio al verlos tan impresionados.

-Ataquemos! – Grito luffy y todos los nenes se le fueron encima, hasta la tímida Hinata estaba en el la carambola que le estaban haciendo al maestro. Menos mal, era muy enérgico y los aguantaba a todos, los levantaba como plumitas con sus enormes y fuertes brazos.

-Bueno chicos! Es suficiente, nos están esperando en la clase de al lado! Fórmense!

-HAI GOKU-SENSEI! – gritaron todos al unisonido. Tenian el mejor maestro del mundo!

FIN

* * *

Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado. Esta inspirada en una hermosa imagen que vi de Goku con los 4 heroes de sus animes respectivos en donde los niños estan colgados de los brazos de Goku. Y la imagen me hizo pensar en esto. Me encanto el dibujo y espero que les haya gustado el fic.

Sayonara


	2. Navidad

**Hola! Bueno seguido a la recomendacion de Zafir09, les traigo un nuevo capitulo con el mejor maestro del mundo, espero que les guste.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**El mejor maestro del mundo**

**Episodio 2-NAVIDAD**

Sentados en el tapete mágico ``nube voladora`` todos esperaban en silencio. Tenían el piquito bien sellado y no era para más, Santa Claus no tardaba en llegar.

-Donde se metió Goku-Sensei? Se lo va a perder! – susurro Rukia inquieta, Luffy alzo los hombros, no tenía la menor idea de donde andaba el sensei, pero mientras esperaba, para entretenerse, se sacaba tranquilamente los mocos, ya habían pasado más de 5 minutos y era más de lo que le podían pedir para quedarse quieto.

-SHUUUTT…harás que nos regañen – regaño Nami, la pelinegra frunció el ceño, no le gustaba que le ordenaran nada.

-Pues que se apure! – casi al mismo tiempo una risa gruesa se escuchó en el pasillo.

-HO! HO! HO! HO! –todos los ojitos brillaron de emoción al ver entrar al personaje tan esperado.

Al verlo detalladamente, Hinata sonrió tímidamente y bajo la cabeza, Ichigo solo bufo y volteo a ver a otro lado, Lucy y Nami tampoco se la creyeron, el disfraz era bastante malo.

-HO! HO! HO! HO! Hoy vine a visitar a los niños mejor portados del mundo! HO! HO! HO!

-SUUUGOOIIIII- grito Luffy emocionadísimo! De todos es el que menos sospechaba.

Naruto, Rukia y Luffy se pararon enseguida sobrexcitados, pero Santa les advirtió que si no se sentaban no recibieran su regalo, como trompos regresaron a sentarse a la nube voladora. Se sentó con su gran costal en una de las sillitas.

-Bien – dijo acomodándose– Veamos a quien llamare primero…- todos se quedaron inmóviles – que me dijo Goku-sensei? Ahh sii…una nena muy dulce que siempre hace caso…Hinata-chan! – todos, excepto Ichigo claro, envidiaron a la ojos perla.

La pequeña sonrojo hasta la punta de las orejas, era la primera en ser llamada y eso la avergonzaba demasiado

-Qué suerte tienes Hinata-chan! –se exclamo Naruto agitado

Santa saco de su bolsa un peluche de conejito precioso, suavecito y lindísimo

-AAHH! Choppy el conejo! Qué bonito! - grito Rukia, la nombrada regreso a su lugar con su peluche.

-Veamos, ahora llamaremos a un niño…- Luffy y Naruto sonreían de oreja a oreja esperando ser ellos – un pequeño muy tranquilo - cruzaron los brazos y soplaron su copete, seguro no eran ellos – y que a pesar de ser tan serio tiene buen corazón y se preocupa por sus camaradas, Ichigo-chan!

El pelinaraja se paró y fue por su regalo sonrojado de las mejillas, se sentía completamente ridículo.

-Un león! WOWW! – se exclamo Lucy! – llámalo Leo!

-Claro que no! Que le llame Kon! Nee Ichigo? – pregunto Rukia, pero el solo las ignoro.

-Ho!Ho!Ho! Bien ahora, llamare a una niña que a pesar de su corta edad, ya sabe leer! – Lucy sonrió contenta, era la única que sabía leer de todos sus compañeros, pasó a buscar su peluche.

-Un borreguito rosa! Le llamare Aries!

-Ash! Tú y tus cosas raras – comento Natsu, haciendo que ella le hiciera ojos de rayos

-Bien ahora un niño que no se deja derrotar y siempre se esfuerza al máximo! Naruto-Chan!

-Si! Datebayo! – Recibió un zorrito rojo, al llegar a la par de Hinata gruño como zorro malvado, era obvio que el conejo era presa fácil para él.

\- Bueno la siguiente niña es una muy inquieta también…pero a pesar de todo es muy sociable, Rukia-chan! – La chiquilla se acercó a él dando pequeños pasos saltarines y cruzando los dedos con los ojos cerrados, solo deseaba una cosa.

-Tadam!- dijo el sensei y la niña abrió los ojos feliz, pero al verlo no pudo ocultar su clara decepción, no le gustaban los patos. – No te gusto tu regalo? – Rukia lo tomo sin decir nada y regreso a sentarse.

-Rukia-Chan? Estas bien? – pregunto la nena tímida que veía claramente que su compañerita no estaba contenta.

-Yo quería a choppy el conejo! – dijo haciendo un puchero

-no estés triste Rukia-chan!- decía la otra conmovida y se acercó a consolarla, pero esta al verla cerca la arranco el peluche de las manos, haciendo que la otra partiera a llorar.

-Devuelve su peluche Rukia! – grito Naruto molesto, parándose como rayo para quitarle a la pelinegra el peluche de las manos y haciendo que esta también se soltara a llorar.

-EY! Metete con alguien de tu tamaño! - Replico Ichigo parándose como centella defendiendo a la azabache, los dos se miraban con chispas en los ojos, listos para saltarse encima y agarrarse a golpes!

-Niños no se peleen!- Regaño el sensei olvidando su voz de Santa, llamando la atención de luffy.

-Are? – dijo confundido, había escuchado la voz del maestro pero no lo veía por ningún lado.

Hinata se limpió las lágrimas y tomo el peluche gentilmente de las mano de Naruto.

-No llores Rukia-chan! Ten! Lo podemos cambiar – dijo sonriéndole amablemente, definitivamente tenía un corazón muy bondadoso.

-Pero Hina…- se quejó el rubio

-Está bien! Ella lo cuidara bien…nee Rukia-chan?

-Santa se enojara contigo por regalar tu juguete – dijo el rubio haciendo un puchero, el quería que ella tuviera el conejo, Luffy por su parte seguía buscando al sensei.

-Ho!ho! Claro que no! Me parece un gesto muy tierno de su parte, Bien, ya que todo está arreglado, sigamos…Bueno a ver, ahora un niño muy enérgico, que aunque le cuesta concentrarse intenta entender las cosas lo mejor que puede…Luffy-chan!

La sonrisa del pequeño enseñando todos los dientes y los ojos brillantes que hasta parecían estrellas de lo luminosos que estaban, era lo único que se veía en su rostro. El Santa saco un gracioso peluche en forma de barco y en frente llevaba la cara de un sol. No había nada que lo hubiera podido hacer más feliz.

-SIII! Ya tengo el barco! Podre ser el rey de los piratas! – saltaba por todos lados sin tener cuidado de nada

-Luffy! Regresa a sentarse- comento Goku-sensei sin fingir la voz, el niño voltio otra vez hacia el santa y pronto su boca se abrió de par en par.

-Te comiste a goku-sensei! – grito y se acercó a tocarle la panzota, que era en realidad una enorme almohada, pero luffy, no se fijaba en ese tipo de detalles.

Los dos niños que quedaban estaban impacientesy luffy no dejaba de decir tonterías.

-No Luffy HO!HO!HO! como crees, yo solo como galletas!...- el sensei aclaro la voz, tenía que ser más cuidadoso o lo descubrirían – Bien… HO!HO!, Ahora una nena muy madura para su edad, aunque a veces un poco mandona con los demás…Nami-chan – llamo con cariño el sensei – la nena se paró y recibió un venadito.

-AAHH! Un mapache! – se exclamo Luffy

-No es un mapache! Es un venado luffy tonto! Y le llamare chopper! – dijo abrazándolo tiernamente

-Bien niños, cálmense, ya solo queda uno más, un niño muy curioso pero de buen carácter y muy amigable…- Natsu se paró sonriente, el sensei le entrego un gatito color azul que le encanto a todos.

-Happy! Le llamare Happy! – Decía contento

-Bien niños Ho!HO!HO! ahora los dejare porque tengo muchos regalos que entregar, pórtense bien!HO!HO!HO!

Y de esa manera desapareció el Santa del salón de los pequeños que ahora estaban jugando con sus peluches entre ellos.

-Te puedo prestar a choppy el conejo si quieres jugar con Naruto, Hinata! – Decía Rukia amablemente con una sonrisa deslumbrante, se podía jurar que jamás hacia berrinches.

El sensei, regreso a su clase, Luffy fue el primero en correr a decirle que se había perdido a Santa. Todos los pequeñuelos parecían muy felices y corrían y gritaban por toda la clase sobreexcitados, Goku-sensei solo reía al verlos.

Justo en ese momento paso la maestra del salón de al lado, una chica de cabello y ojos negros. Sus alumnos bien formaditos y calladitos, la maestra a pesar de tener un carácter fuerte era muy amorosa con sus alumnos, pero eso sí, marchaban al pie de la letra o no se las acababan, tanto ella como sus alumnos pasaron viendo hacia aquel salón que parecía ser un gran campo de batalla.

-jejeje hola milk – dijo Goku riendo nervioso rascándose la nuca al verla pasar con su grupo tan tranquilo mientras el suyo era un desastre.

Natsu que observaba la escena no pudo impedir reírse como aquel que venía de descubrir algo muy interesante.

-Leeee guuuussstttaaa – dijo el pequeño burlón

**FIN**

* * *

**Gracias por sus reviews,  
**

**Sayonara!**


	3. Un dia de Invierno

**Ohayou! Siento no haber subido un capitulo antes, estaba trabajando en otro fic. Bueno hoy les traigo un dia de invierno :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**El mejor maestro del mundo Capitulo 3**

Luffy peleaba con su bota porque no lograba ponérsela.

Mientras tanto Goku intentaba subir el cierre de la chamarra de Rukia que se había trabado.

Cansado luffy aventó la bota por un lado y se sentó enfurruñado.

-¿Quieres que te ayude Luffy-kun? – Pregunto la niña de ojos perla sonriéndole a su amiguito para que dejara de hacer coraje, era muy maternal con todos ellos.

-Creo que mis botas se encogieron, no me entran en el pie…- se quejó cruzado de brazos y dándoles la espalda. La niña tomo una de las botas.

-No Luffy-kun, es que te las estas poniendo al revés…mira, esta va aquí – indico paciente, abriéndola para que pudiera meter el pie, que entro como por arte de magia – Y esta… – dijo tomando la otra.

-¡No me digas! – Detuvo emocionado - ¡Yo adivino! – El sobreexcitado nene, tomo la bota en su mano - ¡Esta va aquí! – dijo sonriente de oreja a oreja al ver que había estrado perfectamente en su pie.

-¡Hai! – Sonrió su compañera al ver que había recobrado su buen humor.

-Luffy tonto – comento Ichigo revirando los ojos al cielo con los brazos cruzados. Era el único que había terminado de vestirse, ese pequeño tenía que practicar su paciencia.

-¡Listo! – Comento Goku al lograr cerrar la chamarra de la más pequeñita - ¡Bien amiguitos! ¿Ya están todos listos? – Pregunto

-¡Hai! – gritaron todos al unisonido, el día anterior habían caído 20 centímetros de nieve, estaban emocionados de poder salir a jugar al patio.

Como era de esperarse la clase de al lado ya estaban afuera jugando desde hacía un buen rato, eran mucho más independientes y rápidos que ellos.

Nami, Lucy y Hinata salieron corrieron juntas, se aventaron a la nieve de espaldas para hacer angelitos.

Rukia por su parte, salió corriendo tras los chicos, a pesar de ser tan menudita, era un verdadero tomboy.

Natsu agarro un poco de nieve en sus manos y empezó a reírse ladino, era perfecta, la comprimió y en cuanto los senseis estaban distraídos le lanzo la bola a Naruto, que por estar distraído pelando con un azabache de la clase de al lado, la recibió detrás de la cabeza. Sus ojos estaban rojos de coraje cuando voltio a verlo, mientras que el pelirosa pataleaba y se agarraba la panza de tanta risa.

Naruto voltio a ver al sensei, seguía platicando con Milk. Tomo una bola de nieve y se la lanzo en cuanto tuvo oportunidad, pero Natsu, nada tonto, se quitó y el que la recibió en la cara fue Ichigo, multitud de venitas no tardaron en aparecer en su frente.

Rukia y Natsu morían, sus carcajadas se escuchaban por todo el patio, se revolcaban en el suelo sin poder parar. La pequeña logro contralarse un poco, se sentó para poder recuperar su respiración, ya le dolía la panza.

Sin esperársela, recibió una bola en la espalda, volteo enojada, Ichigo le saco la lengua.

Luffy ya tenía su dotación de bolas preparadas en el suelo para empezar la batalla. Y sin ni siquiera fijarse, lanzo una que recibió Nami, aquella pobre no tenía ni vela en el entierro, el aura de la niña estaba totalmente obscurecida.

-¡Luffy! – Grito Goku llamándole la atención – ¡Estas lanzando nieve?! – pregunto, pero más que una pregunta era una afirmación, el niño solo hizo los ojitos de un lado y un puchero exagerado, haciéndose el desentendido, aunque tenía al lado de él, la prueba de su culpabilidad. Goku suspiro – Primera advertencia…la segunda ya saben lo que pasa - Nami sonrió burlona porque los habían regañado.

En cuanto los maestro se distrajeron una vez más, Rukia que no se quedaba atrás en hacer travesuras y que tenía que desquitarse, le tiro una bola a Ichigo. En poco tiempo habían convertido el patio en un campo de batalla.

-¡Paren! – Grito Goku – ¿Que sucede? Saben que esta prohibido hacer eso… ¡Es peligroso! - Siguió -¿Quien empezó? – Ninguno contesto, no eran unos rajones - Bueno no importa quién empezó, ¡todos están castigados! ¡5 minutos de retiro! – dijo señalándoles el muro.

-Haaaiii – asintieron los cinco con los hombros bajos por el regaño del sensei. Los vio irse derrotados, no le gustaba regañarlo, pero no podía dejarlos lanzarse bolas de nieve, ya había habido muchos accidentes por este tipo de prácticas en otras escuelas y guarderías.

-Goku Sensei – llamo Lucy un rato después un poco intimidada por haber visto a su maestro enojado – ¿Podemos hacer un muñeco de nieve? – Solicito

-¡Claro! - Miro a sus otros chicos que seguían viendo el muro jugando con sus pies y pateando la nieve mientras se aburrían – Vamos chicos ya pasaron los cinco minutos… ¿quieren hacer un muñeco con nosotros? - invito

-¡Hai! – dijeron todos contentos por poder regresar al juego, solo uno de ellos se quedó haciendo coraje en su esquina.

-Luffy… ¿no quieres venir? – De todos los pequeños, Luffy era el único que guardaba rencor fácilmente, Goku intentaba hacer contacto visual, pero él se le volteaba - ¡Vamos Luffy-chan! ¡Sera divertido! – Intentaba contentar el sensei, al ver que no le hacía caso, se acercó a él – No se lo digas a los demás, pero a la hora del almuerzo te daré doble ración de carne! – dijo el maestro con tal de ganarse una vez más el amor de su estudiante.

\- Suuugoooiii! - Sonrió con los ojos brillantes, le encantaba comer carne -¡Vamos hacer el muñeco! – Grito olvidándose de su enojo.

-¿Ya perdonaste a Goku-Sensei? – Pregunto Nami

-¡Hai! ¡Me prometió darme doble ración de carne! ….- Goku reviro los ojos al cielo, nunca era capaz de guardar ninguno secreto, todos voltearon a ver al maestro, que se apeno.

-Y cuando haya ramen, ¿me dará doble ración de ramen? - Pregunto el rubio, señalándose el mismo, no era justo que luffy tuviera doble ración de carne y a él no le dieran doble ración de ramen.

-¡Y yo quiero doble ración de pescado frito! – Dijo Natsu, ni un gato comía más pescado que él.

Goku tuvo que acceder a sus peticiones, se voltio a los otros que no decían nada.

-¿Y ustedes que es lo que van a querer? – Pero los que quedaban no eran muy tragones, así que no hicieron ninguna petición especial…excepto…

-Eettooo…- se aventuró tímidamente la ojiperla – y-yo q-quisiera…¡doble postre! – estaba roja escarlata al terminar de decir su frase.

-¡Yo también! – Apoyo Rukia al igual que los tres restantes.

-Bien, bien…- Acepto Goku – Bueno ¿y el muñeco de nieve? ¿Lo hacemos o no?

Todos empezaron hacer las bolas gigantescas para el muñeco, rodaban y rodaban por el patio la enorme bola que empujaban con todas sus fuerzas, luffy quería un muñeco del tamaño de una montaña, trabaron toda la mañana, poniendo todo su esfuerzo en ello, siempre daban su 150%.

Goku y Milk miraban un espléndido muñeco, hecho a la perfección que radiaba de lo bien que estaba hecho, luego voltearon a ver el otro muñeco que estaba todo desparramado, apenas se podía distinguir que cosa era.

-AAiiggoo- suspiro Goku – tus niños siempre parecen tener más talento que los míos…

-Es cierto que este año me ha tocado puro niño talentoso…aunque debo admitir, que los tuyos tienen un talento especial Goku… - dijo mirándolos, todos ellos jugaban, reían, se encimaban entre ellos como buenos nakamas – Una cualidad que solo un maestro como tu podrá explotar bien para ayudarlos a crecer – continuo con una sonrisa amable.

-¿En serio? ¿Cuál? – Pregunto rascándose la cabeza un poco escéptico.

\- Si te lo digo no tiene caso…- dijo guiñándole el ojo – ¡Hora de comer Patrulla roja! – Grito la azabache a su grupo y en un ratito estuvieron todos ahí: Grey, Lluvia, Orihime, Hishida, Sasuke, Sakura, Zoro y Robin se formaron enseguida.

\- ¡Chicos hora de entrar! – Grito Goku, pero como era de esperarse, no le hicieron caso. Hinata corrió al sensei, fue la única obediente, lo jalo de la manga para que se agachara.

-Tiene que llamarles por nuestro nombre de grupo…recuérdelo Goku-sensei – Susurro timidamente la nena a su oído.

-Aah es cierto… - respondió sonriéndole - ¡Supersaiyajines! ¡A comer!

Todos asistieron al llamado, enérgicos, como unos verdaderos superhéroes.

**Fin**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo :) Creo que hare uno de San valentin para la proxima, **

**a ver que hacen estos traviesos en el dia de la amor y la amistad  
**

**Sayonara! :) **


	4. San Valentin

**Ohayou Mina-San! S**

**Siento no haber subido el capitulo antes, es que ya no tengo internet y me es muy dificil poder subir mis fics, pero hoy aprovecho que tengo acceso para subir el cap 4, espero que le guste, por fis dejenme sus reviews y si les sigue gustando diganmelo para que siga haciendo mas capitulos**

* * *

**Episodio 4 - San Valentin**

Sentaditos alrededor de una mesita de su tamaño, los pequeños del grupo de Goku-sensei, se esforzaban coloreando y recortando unos corazones.

Luffy, como siempre, tiro sus tijeras y abandono rápidamente, sus corazones salían muy mal, su puchero de descontento no tardo en asomarse.

-Vamos Luffy, estoy seguro que a tu abuelo le encantara que le lleves una tarjeta de San Valentin…- comentó el maestro para animarlo a continuar.

Al lado de él, la pequeña ojiperla hacia unos corazones perfectamente simétricos, era muy minuciosa y le encantaba hacer esos trabajos.

-Hinata-chan – susurraba un blondo a su lado – me regalas uno, los míos salen muy chuecos – decía mientras los fijaba con una mueca.

-A-a mí, me gustan Naruto-Kun – comentó

-¿En serio? – Dijo no convencido de ello.

-Claro, quizás no sean perfectos, pero te esfuerzas mucho y seguro que tu mama y a tu papa les encantara porque lo habrás hecho tú, y-yo estaría feliz… – terminó por decir con mucha vergüenza, los ojos del rubio brillaron de felicidad, seguramente tenia razón.

-¡Arigatou Hina-chan!

-Sabe Goku-Sensei – dijo Natsu – Estoy haciendo este corazón para Lucy, porque Lucy es mi novia favorita…- los demás se empezaron a reír al escuchar la palabra _novia_ – en realidad no tengo otra, pero si tuviera otras, ya no podrían ser mi novia favorita, porque esa es mi Lucy – siguió sonriente aquel pícaro muchachito, haciendo enrojecer a la rubia, que llevaba puesto un hermoso moño y un lindo vestido ese día, era muy coquetona.

-¡Natsu! ¡Qué cosas dices! – dijo agarrándose las mejillas coloradas.

-¡Goku-Sensei!- llamo la más pequeña de todos – ¡Yo le voy hacer un corazón a Ichigo! Hoy no pudo venir porque está enfermo. Mi hermano mayor y yo pasamos por su casa ayer y su papa dijo que tenía mucha fiebre…él se enferma muy seguido y falta mucho, ¿nee sensei?...Sabe Ichigo es mi mejor amigo, Onii-san siempre dice que es muy grandote y tranquilo, a él no le gusta moverse mucho, yo creo que es perezoso y siempre parece estar de mal humor, pero Onii-san dice que aunque siempre está muy serio, es un pan…eso me da gracia, porque si él es un pan, entonces, a su lado, yo soy solo una miga… – parloteaba concentrada, haciendo sonreír al sensei con sus comentarios. Al parecer no entendía que en realidad su hermano quería decir que era un buen chico, seguramente con un gran corazón a pesar de su apariencia de chico malo y malhumorado.

-Goku-sensei…- Llamo Nami – ¿Usted le dará un corazón a Milk-Sensei? – pregunto sonriente, todos lo fijaron.

-Leee guuustaaaa – se burló Natsu y todos rieron, el pobre sensei que se rasco la nuca apenado, reía ruidosamente, aunque estaba sonrojado levemente.

-G-Goku-Sensei – llamo la ojiperla, mientras jugaba con sus deditos tímidamente – Y-yo hice unos chocolates ayer para regalarle a t-todos los amiguitos– tartamudeo con una voz apenas audible.

-¡En serio! – Comentó entusiasta el blondo sonriente que estaba feliz de comer golosinas.

Los tragones del salón estaban rápidamente atosigando a la pobre niña tímida.

-¡Siéntense todos! – Ordenó el maestro – ¡Al rato podrás sacar tus chocolates que estoy seguro están deliciosos! Rukia, me parece excelente tu idea de hacer una tarjeta a Ichigo, todos deberíamos de hacerle una para que se las lleves esta tarde y se alivie pronto.

Luffy se sopló el copete, con hacer el de su abuelo y el de su amigo secreto era más que suficiente, ahora tenía que hacer otro.

– Y no creo que le haga un corazón a Milk-sensei – continuó el maestro.

-S-si quiere p-puede darle mis chocolates, Goku-Sensei – ofreció gentilmente la ojiperla.

-Eres muy amable Hinata-chan, pero esos chocolates los hiciste para tus compañeros, no sería justo si no se los damos…

-Pero hice demasiados, papa me regaño…no quiere que los lleve de vuelta a casa - dijo bajando su cabecita, su padre era una persona demasiado severa.

-¡No importa Hinata-chan, yo me los como todos! – Aseguró Naruto, mientras que un Luffy ágil como una pantera, le robaba disimuladamente a la ojiperla sus perfectos corazones, aprovechando que todos estaban ocupados en otras cosas.

\- Además, también le mandaremos unos a Ichigo – agregó Goku, la nena sonrió contenta.

-Disculpe… – interrumpió una pelirosa, del salón de al lado.

-¡Sakura-Chan! –grito el rubio sonriendo, pero fue ignorado.

-Dice Milk-sensei, ¿que si ya podemos venir al salón?

-¡Si, claro! – aseguro el maestro, aunque sabía que sus alumnos aún estaban fabricando los corazones.

-Hinata-Chan…- llamó de nuevo el blondo – en verdad me gustaría que me regalaras un corazón, no quiero darle este a mi amigo secreto…- dijo un poco decepcionado, la nena aceptó darle su mejor corazón…aunque no le quedaban muchos, por más que se agachaba a buscarlo bajo la mesa, no sabía dónde los había metido, a su lado Luffy pintaba perfectos corazones en cantidad industrial.

Minutos después, la Patrulla Roja llego al salón de los Supersaiyajines. Todos se sentaron alrededor del tapete ''nube voladora'' para entregar a sus amigos secretos los corazones que habían hecho. Unos días antes, habían puesto los nombres de todos en una cajita y habían pillado el nombre de su amigo secreto para hacerle su corazón. Se suponía que era un secreto, pero obvio, Luffy no sabía que cosa era un secreto.

Así que fue el primero en pasar, le entrego su corazón a Robin, que sabía muy bien que él no lo había hecho, pero le sonrió agradecida, Robin tenía que dárselo a Ichigo, pero él no estaba, así que siguieron con Hinata que se lo entro a Orihime.

Orihime se lo dio a Sasuke, Sasuke a Naruto, apenas se voltearon a ver, eran eternos rivales, pero ni eso le quito al blondo su buen humor, estaba demasiado sobreexcitado, había esperado su turno muy emocionado.

Feliz, Naruto le entrego su corazón a Sakura, que para ser tan tonto, pensó ella, le había salido muy bien. Entonces Sakura le dio al más engreído de todos, Hishida, que le toco dárselo a Natsu, Natsu feliz de la vida, se lo entrego a Lucy. La rubia a Rukia, la enanita a Grey haciendo que su compañera Lluvia le hiciera ojos de odio, porque Grey era su ''novio'' (según ella), Grey le dio a Zoro, el peliverde a Lluvia, Lluvia a Nami, y la mandona pelinaranja a Luffy.

Todos habían entregado sus corazones y recibido el suyo, todos, menos la pequeña ojiperla, porque su amigo secreto estaba enfermo en casa.

-No te preocupes Hinata-Chan, cuando Ichigo vuelva, te entregara el corazón que estaba haciendo para ti – Animo el sensei, aunque la pequeña se quedó decepcionada – Quizás quieras entregar tus chocolatitos – La pequeña corrió a buscar a su casillero los chocolates que había elaborado arduamente el día anterior.

Todos comían felices aquella golosina que sabía deliciosa, solo de verlos, la ojiperla recupero su encantadora sonrisa. Terminaron su día viendo una película de princesas, para decepción de los niños.

Pronto los tutores y padres empezaron a llegar, todos se despedían felices y entregaban sus corazón de San Valentin, los besaban y abrazaban.

La escandalosa Rukia se despedía de ellos al momento de ver llegar a su adorado hermano mayor, fue la primera en partir de la clase de Goku, y poco a poco fueron quedando menos niños en aquella guardería. Al final, solo quedaba el blondo y la ojiperla.

La nena veía por la ventana, esperando a su padre, siempre era la última en irse. El blondo también se quedaba seguido hasta el final, sus padres tenían puestos importantes, así que solían trabajar hasta tarde.

-¡Papa! – Grito la nena feliz al verlo y salió corriendo para abrazarlo, pero aquel hombre no le dirigió ni una sola sonrisa y solo poso su mano en su cabeza.

-Apúrate Hinata, que es tarde – Ordenó, ella, se puso solita su ropita de invierno rápidamente, mientras su padre veía su celular con su rostro severo. Goku frunció el ceño, la pequeña peliazul era muy autónoma, pero no era para menos, su padre no tenía ni una pizca de paciencia con ella y jamás le ayudaba a vestirse.

-Estaban muy ricos los chocolates que hizo Hinata- comentó, el padre solo asintió levemente, sin siquiera voltear a verlo. El pequeño rubio tampoco lo veía con buenos ojos, Hinata era una niña muy buena y su padre era un ogro, le caía mal.

-¡Hina-chan! – Llamo, se acercó a la pequeña con una manita escondida atrás de su espalda – Cierra los ojos – ordenó emocionado, tratando de tapar los ojitos de su compañera con la otra, ella ejecutó enseguida lo que le pidió – ¡Tandam! – Grito alegre, la nena abrió los ojos y entonces vio, en sus manitas, un corazón chueco y mal coloreado, el pequeño blondo la vio sonreír – Sé que no es tan bonito como los que tú haces, pero espero que te guste…- dijo coloradito.

-¡Me encanta! – Expreso su amiguita feliz, lanzándosele al cuello – ¡Gracias Naruto-Kun!

Su padre la tomó de la mano secamente y la jaló, el pequeño blondo era el último en la guardería, la vio alejarse mientras lo saludaba de la mano hasta que ya no tuvieron ningún contacto visual.

-Solo quedamos tu y yo – comentó su maestro, poco después un hombre rubio llego apurado a buscarlo, apenado como siempre por llegar tan tarde. Contrariamente al padre de la ojiperla, este era mucho más amable.

-¡Papi! Hoy Hinata nos regaló chocolate a todos para San Valentin – dijo el pequeño blondo corriendo a su padre para darle un besote mojado en la mejilla. El hombre lo alzó en sus brazos, riendo feliz de tenerlo entre sus brazos.

-¡Qué bien! Quizás deberíamos de llevarle chocolate a tu mama… ¿no crees? – dijo, se le había olvidado que era el día del amor y la amistad.

-Papi… ¿no le has comprado su regalo a mama?… – preguntó el rubio

-Eettoo…

-Oh oh…creo que hoy dormirás en la sofá…- siguió, mientras que su padre hacia una mueca, más le valía encontrar una muy buena idea de regalo para su esposa o Kushina lo mataría.

El rubio se despidió de Goku, agradecido de cuidar a su hijo, el joven maestro empezó a recoger su salón, subió las sillitas en la mesa, levantó el material que habían usado y apagó la luz, no antes de mirarlo en una calma completa, aquel sensei no pudo impedirse sonreír, aquellos chiquillos a pesar de ser como tornados, le dejaban una gran satisfacción.

-¿ya terminaste Goku? – preguntó una voz femenina

-¡M-milk! ¡Si!

-Que bien, yo igual…entonces ¿nos vemos mañana? – preguntó, no se dio cuenta que uno de los niños había tirado un pedazo de chocolate y que se había derretido, la chica resbalo de repente e iba directo al suelo cuando sintió los fuertes brazos de su compañero sostenerla por la cintura, dejándolos muy cerca el uno del otro.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó con una voz suave y ronca, mientras la miraba a los ojos, el corazón de la joven maestra se aceleró.

-H-hai – tartamudeo, Goku la ayudó a enderezarse y la joven se despidió de él, aun con las mejillas sonrojadas y nerviosa. La vio salir de la guardería como cada tarde, quizás algún día le confesaría lo que sentía, por el momento solo podía decir una cosa:

-¡MEEEE GUUUUSSTAAA!

**FIN**

* * *

**Gracias por leerme y espero que les haya gustado, dejenme sus reviews!**

**Que tengan un lindo dia o una linda noche, segun donde se encuentren en el planeta! ;)**

**Sayonara! **


End file.
